Ally Tech list
This is a list of all the techs developed by the allies in ww3. This list is short for who contributed to what techs G=Glock W=Wane V=Volcano R=Rpvictor B=bowser 1. Asteroid defense grid G More a project than a technology, but meh. The conjoiner world Rodina was surrounded by a thick asteroid belt. This “project/tech thingy” took advantage of that. Early versions were little more than sticking engines onto the largest asteroids and giving them a basic firecontrol system that let them target enemy warships. Later versions mounted weaponry and defenses onto them, turning large asteroids into orbital defense stations. The end result was that all asteroids in the belt were weaponized in some way. Tiny ones were used as suicide weapons, larger ones had weapons, defenses and an AI. The largest mounted heavy weaponry and featured hangars, repair bays, factories, crew quarters and the like 2. Hyper-carbonites G A family of material used for building purposes, extremely strong under tension/compression and fairly flexible. 3. Flextech G A large number of tiny triangular tiles that are linked together by nanoscale motors and connector systems. The largest tiles are rarely more than 1mm along each side and tend to be much smaller. The tiles consist of a fairly powerful computing node, energy storage using tiny flywheels and the aforementioned network of tiny but strong motors and connectors. One side of the tile is coated in programmable matter tri-colour light sources which can be used for illumination or operate as pixels to generate an image. The other side is coated in “digital ink” that are able to animate either static or animated text/images with low power useage. Both sides can be operated using a stylus or a pointed digit. Generally, most flextech applications have the tiles linked together in a linked sheet. They have a number of useful applications. Smart paper, that can display static or animated images/text that are stored in the the computing node. They’re able to store over a billion books on a single sheet of flextech “paper” As it has significant computing power, it can form a larger computer node. They can also form a fairly low powered transmitter/receiver allowing flextech to wirelessly network with other resources. Taking advantage of the inbuilt motors/connectors, flextech can configure itself into a multitude of useful devices such as portable data terminals than are able to change shape to match the port, robots and various tools and the like. It can be recharged either by using the programmable matter side as a solar panel or plugging it into a compatible outlet. 4. Diaflex -G A carbon composite that is elastic/flexible like rubber. Very resistant to damage. When a kinetic round hits it, the elastic nature of it causes it to bend in a way similar to that of metals. They then pop back into their original shape. The degree of hardness/flexibility is changeable. The fibers can stretch at different speeds according to the strength/direction of an applied force. It retains the strength of standard hyper-carbonite even when stretched to its maximum tension It can be any colour (or transparent), an insulator or a conductor depending on the chemical composition of the fiber structure. 5. Magnetic Monopoles -G These are particles that carry magnetic charge. They are their own opposites, if a north monopole encounters a south monopole they will mutually annihilate. Now due to some properties of them, this gives me access to some interesting tech. Technology: Firstly, I need a particle accelerator that probes energy in the weak symmetry breaking area. This allows me to produce massless monopoles. These are first used in massive powerplants to generate energy via monopole assisted fusion. With improved understanding and manipulation of supersymmetry stable massive monopoles can be stored. This gives me 4 things. 1) Mobile monopole assisted fusion powe:r Due to the ability to store concentrated monopoles. It also allows monopole bombs to be used. These have much greater controllability, lethality and lifetime than similar anti-matter weapons. 2) Production of Monopolematter: (MONA) This allows the creation of materials that are saturated with monopoles to increase density. Eventually it results in MONAium. MONA is the key to advanced engineering due to the incredible strength of these materials and gravity manipulation via masses of MONAium 3) Improved manipulation of EM force: Monopoles are able to be used to produce extremely strong magnetic field, allowing much more compact fusion reactors, plus the relevant military uses and uses detailed in my nuketralizer theory. 4) The ability to make more monopoles: Monopoles with mass can be used to produce more monopoles without having to use an expensive particle accelerator. This means they swap from an expensive toy, used only in massive reactors to an essential part of my tech. 6. Smart-Cloth -G A linked network of specializd nanites that emulates cloth. It contains a mass of pre-programmed designs/textures allowing the user to swap design while its being worn. 7. Hyper-carbon -G A super hard form of carbon in which the carbon bonds are arranged through nanoscale engineering to ensure the maxium hardness, toughness and flexibility.While expensive, it is very durable. Hyper-carbon is jet black. 8. Counter-surveilance earpiece (COSE) -G Able to detect if the wearer is being surveiled by any devices nearby. It samples the entire EM spectrum as well as the various soundwaves. Also can cancel Ultrasound to help protect against attacks. 9. Anti-matter mining -G These consist of a plasma antenna orbiting the equator of a gas giant. The antenna is made of a series of magnetic loops producing a rotating magnetic field. This incudes a current in the trapped plasma this creates a much stronger magnetic field than a physical loop of similar size. Anti-protons heading towards the magnetic field are channeled along the field lines. They are slowed down by de-exiting the anti-protons with a radio frequency field. They are then captured in the field. Once they are captured they are neutralized with positrons and stored in a physical trap. 10. Smart bones: -G A medical treatment where the patient’s skeleton is replaced by cells which function similar to nanites (organic nanite basically). They avoid the bone marrow only replacing the inert parts of the skeleton. They increase the strength of the skeleton. These Bio-nanites can be used to either increase memory storage and/or enhance brain processing. 11. Muscle 2.0 -G This is a cybernetic enhancement for humans. It is electromechanical motor material that is constructed by nanites. It is jet black and comes in a variety of forms. When a voltage is received, the muscle contracts/expands depending on the variety. The strength generated by it is incredibly strong, nearing the limits of chemical bonds. It can swap from a force-generating object to a load-bearing one, allowing super-strong “bones” to form. Compared to a similar quantity of biological muscle, it is capable of lifting around 10,000 times as much weight. 12. Inception : -G A replicating nanite that can add an idea or alter a sentient’s perception of an idea by subtle alteration of brain chemistry in conjunction with subliminal messaging. 13. Puppet master: -G A relative of the inception nanite, this is controlling the mind and/or the body of a sentient with no permission given. Basic forms of this are relatively destructive and detectable. More advanced forms can implant false sensory information, edit memories, edit/erase personality and are far harder to detect. 14. The back door: -G An independent, confidential, highly-encrypted space network. Very hard to detect. 15. Umbrella: -G A device that utterly disassociates whatever matter it encases. The matter inside is impossible to detect and it’s two way. Similar to hush corner 16. Anti-mat agriculture: -G Large banks of solar cells which produce anti-particles consist of large banks of solar power collectors which power optimally designed to produce antiparticles. . The masses of collision products are collected, cooled and stored.. Amat fields designed to produce anti-protons are typically 100km or more in diameter; fields which produce positrons are considerably smaller. 17. Transmutation: -G Turning one element into another. Achieved by manipulation of the nuclear forces to create fusion/fission reactions that wouldn’t occur naturally. 18. Nanoair -G A mass of nanobots linked together into a complex city sized network. They’re able to co-operate to exert a force in any direction or transmit information. They are responsible for maintaining the city and act as the brain of the city. 19. Datalet -G An extremely secure physical information storage method. Impossible to hack remotely. Masses of memory in an extremely small package. Used to ferry data from place to place. Not that unique, but useful. 20. Planetary computer: -G A planet that has been converted into a supercomputer. It does this by using bio-nanites designed to live in the crust by living off hydrogen generated by igneous crustal rocks. These bio-nanites communicate chemically. This creates an extremely cheap, powerful and secure computer. However, it is slower than an artificial computer of the same scale. They can also produce bio-tech. 21. Carbon chips. -G A hyper-carbon block that is 1cmx1cmx1mm in size for the basic processor. They use phonon based computation and data transmission. They are incredibly fast and have massive storage. 22. Nanibodies: -G The artificial equivalent of anti-bodies. They are two forms, active and passive. • Passive nanibodies, use atoms to form strong bonds or chemical reactions to jam, slow or break the invading nanite. • Active nanibodies use stored kinetic energy to destroy the nanite. They’re smart enough to recognize friendly nanites. They also function as an anti-toxin neutralizing most poisons or at least delaying them long enough for proper treatment. 23. Siren song: -G This is a mental weapon. It can be tuned to any species. It causes them to become perfectly relaxed and lethargic. They will just lie there and appreciate it, rather than act. Limited area of effect. 24. Weapon-pod: -G This is a small-scale factory that is equipped with a fairly intelligent AI. It is capable of designing/building almost any weapon. It typically includes an interface, memory filled with trillions of weapons from a sword to a gauss gun and a nano-fabrication unit. It takes around an hour to produce the weapon. 25. Deity optics: -G A class of materials that all possess special optical properties. Three kinds. • D-conductors are almost perfectly transparent • D-absorbers, absorb almost 100% of incident light and are totally nonreflective. Typically retransmit energy into another form such as electricity or vibration. • D-reflectors reflect almost 100% of incident light. Fiber-optical cables made out of D-conductors and sheathed in D-reflectors can transmit light over infinite distances with no signal lost. D-absorbers are perfect for photovoltaic panels. D-optics that are optimized for the infrared band are useful for thermal insulation These optics have a wide variety of applications. Fiber optic cables made of an optical superconductor and sheathed in a superreflector can transmit light over vast distances with no signal loss. Superabsorbers are the preferred materials for photovoltaic panels. Thermal insulation benefits greatly from perfect optics that are optimized for the infrared band; a layer of superreflector can keep heat in while a layer of superabsorber can bleed away excess heat. Superreflectors in the gamma ray and x-ray bands are excellent radiation shields. Military grade superblacks are optimized to absorb the RF wavelengths most commonly used in radar scanning. Hyperglass (an optical superconductor of visible light and a superabsorber of ultraviolet) is a common window material throughout the Civilized Galaxy. 26. Reboot: -G A device that backups the personality of a sentient. When the sentient is killed, it bails out and finds a way back to a station where the personality is stored until a clone body is revived. Versions also exist that can infest new hosts and wipe out their personality with a new one. The perfect spy. A "bailout device". 27. Ice cold: -G Two systems. 1. Vast banks of cooling systems that radiate waste heat as neutrino. The neutrino’s can be focused into a beam creating a neutrino beam. 2. “Fridges”. These consist of individual units. Each unit is composed of a vacuum flask that magnetically supports a block of dense matter and nuclear-spin cooling apparatus. The matter absorbs heat that is generated by the cooling apparatus and this stays within the vacuum flask. The entire apparatus is surrounded by screens of low-mass matter that rely on heat-superconductivity to retain the temperature set by the fridge. 28. Hollow space: -G This is a region of space time enclosed in a bubble, of highly curved space. It expands the the spacetime behind the bubble and contracts it in front of the bubble moving the bubble without the use of mass. This allows inertial-less travel. 29. Blackmail bullets: -G Instead of a standard projectile weapon, it contains a deadly unique poison tuned specifically for the targets genome. If it receives a signal or is tampered with it becomes active and kills the host quickly. 30. Anti-matter darts -G Needle sized projectiles that are fired from a launcher at extremely high ROF’s and velocities. Carry a gram of anti-matter. 31. Restriction swarm: -G Nanite swarm that prevents people from getting onto or off a planet, features static. 32. Netherfire: -G This is a bolt of monopole containing plasma that is near fusion temperatures. The bolt is compresses into a critical density at the desired range. This results in monopole-catalyzed fusion that releases masses of energy. Effects vary depending on whether in atmosphere or in vacuum. Atmosphere-primary release is shock waves/heart with a secondary laser effect. In vacuum primary is x-rays with a secondary laser effect. 33. Darktorch: -G Uses two high flux WIMP beams and their anti-opposites which then intersect at the target location to produce a massive burst of gamma radiation. 34. Aerovore: -G A nanite replicator that is made up only of carbon, hydrogen, oxygen and nitrogen and gets energy from sunlight. 35. Forgewomb: -G Similar to a mechanical factory, except it creates biological things. 36. Carbonsilk/ Fibre spinners -G Genetically engineering spiders to spin carbon fiber and other substances instead of silk. 37. Thorn-bush. -G Fast growing plant. Grows to full size within an hour. Many ground-hugging vines erupt from a central mass of roots that can pierce concrete and hardened metal. The vines are covered in massive poisonous barbs. 38. Smart-tree -G This is a regular tree that has been dosed with a solution of nanites. The nanites slowly convert the dead wood in the tree into a bio-computer similar to a small scale planetary computer. They also deposit solar-collecting nanites into the leaves, to increase its efficiency. Vertical air-shafts are created to provide cooling and also allow some senses. Air in the tube is sampled for chemical to give it a sense of smell/taste, hairs in the tube detect sound and a valve gives it a voice. Eyes are grown in the tree to give it sight. Finally, it gains the ability to produce biological items. The bio-nanites give it a personality and sentience. As it’s completely independent from any networks, it must acquire new information through conversation. As such, smart-trees love to talk.It can produce a variety of bio-tech and also its fruits become modified. They become more nutritious and can be altered to act as cures for most illnesses.They are able to create explosive fruit which they can launch at enemies. 39. Darkdogs: -G Bionano based infiltration and combat device. Able to alter their form to suit encountered conditions. Get their name from their matte black appearance and their preferred form is canine shaped. Very fast and strong with the ability to produce a range of sharp extrusions for use in melee combat. They can alter their external appearance generating very good camouflage that is near invisibility. Able to get energy from solar/biological/electrical sources. 40. Bonemour. -G Form of armour that gets its name because it resembles bone. The outermost layer is made up of modular plates composed of HSIR plates that are very resilient to damage. They have the option to release a corrosive that will do minimal damage to the armour. They also feature super-conducters below the surface and ultra-sound emitters. There are sensors and emitters integrated into the armour plates on vehicles. The next layer is spongy and filled with nanofab systems and nanite stores. When damage is detected nanites rush to repair the damage. Anti-nanite nanites also reside here. The layer after that is made up of ERA and DERA. The next layer is identical to the first layer except that it offers less protection. Features a neutronic spall lining where the protons in the spall lining are totally encompassed by neutrons and diaflex. The inner layer is hypercarbons polished to a high mirror shine laced with radiation shielding. The very last layer is umbrella material. 41. The Tattie bomb -G A standard potato plant, well almost. It converts nutrients into penthatyl which is highly explosive. The Penthatyl is stored in the potatoes. When it reaches maturity, the plant develops a detonator that is able to detect sentients in a nearby radius. It then explodes. Varieties exist that are tuned only to detonate when specific organisms come near them. The explosion releases the seeds, making the problem worse. 42. Bomb bug -G A genetically modified cockroach that stores penthatyl. It can detonate by command signal, timer, stepped on or external stimuli. 43. Bricks -G An orbit to surface deployment weapon. Featuring advanced sensors , communication suite and HUD systems. Features our nanite repair system to perform maintenance and battlefield repairs. Uses an anti-gravity unit s. Amphibious. . Comprehensive NBC system. Defenses include Shielding, deployable anti-laser defense, anti-projectile system, the armor mentioned in angel, PIDS, acupuncture launchers and a shot detection system. It is equipped with an engineering suite and blueprints. It has two objectives: produce more of itself and destroy the enemy. Once the second objective is completed the first objective is also completed. It’s main weapon can be swapped through a choice of coilguns, downsized rion cannons, pulse weaponry, grenade launchers, cruise missile launchers etc. 44. Force-Fed -G A form of cybernetics that allowed instant data upload, revolutionizing teaching and cutting education costs in the conjoiners. Allowed the conjoiners to create a nation of insanely talented individuals. Skills as well as Knowledge could be implanted. 45. Hush Corner -G An information-denial tech. It completely cut the affected area off from all information. No light, no sound, no form of information could enter or leave the generated field. The largest conjoiner warships could isolate an entire solar system. 46. Smart Chaff -G Smart chaff are tiny robots that are made of an alloy featured carbon fibre that are released from missiles fired high into the atmosphere. One missile holds around 1000 smart chaff. As they fall to earth, they take in information using a multitude of sensors and beam it back to command and control sensors. One robot is capable of providing recon of a 10km squared area. They are capable of interfering with enemy communications by EW however this disables their recon ability. They hover miles above the ground until their power runs out and they self-destruct. 47. Cloverfields -G Giant organic behemoths that were used against Luim multiple times. Amphibious. Very thick skin made them almost impossible impervious to most conventional munitions. Concept taken from the cloverfield film. However, differences include grown on breeding farms, controlled by neuro-chips in their brains and had integrated weaponry built in. Also carried drones. Spider like 1 metre wide invertebrates but with 12 legs. Bred rapidly and were extremely poisonous. Their bite would cause baby drones to grow in the infected victim. 48. Glockspawn -G Giant invertebrates from hell. They bred rapidly and could spit multiple types of venom. They venom varied in effect, from corrosive to a type that would cause the victim to become paralyzed, another type that causes them to hallucinate, another that caused them to die, another type that causes their nervous system to rot, another that causes damage to higher brain functions (I call this the F3n venom), another that causes their muscles to break down and become almost useless and another that caused them to suffer from excruciating pain. Any organic creatures that were bitten by a Glockspawn would become a host for a the Glockspawn's offspring. Within 24 hours, they would have entirely consumed the host. 49. Wubble -G Another form of biological warfare implemented by Glock. A wubble was a mammalian pest, similar in size and mass to a typical rabbit. Few big differences though. They were omnivores, and highly vicious. Oh and a wubble split into two more wubbles once every 20 minutes provided it was fed. They were used in Glock's proxy war against Nondescript to great effect. 50. Spores -G A collection of various spores. Could be dispersed by aerosol sprays (crop duster style), bombs and missiles. They come in a variety of flavours Anti-metal (eat through metal) Anti-plastic (eat through metal) Corrosive (eat through anything else) Paralysis (induce sparalysis in organics) Schizo spores (induce schizophrenia in sentients) Fear spores (induce fear in organics) Nerve-rot spores (Causes the nervous system to break down) F3n spores (Causes higher brain functions to shut down) Muscle degradation spores (gradually weakens any affected organics muscles) Sticky spores (produce copious amounts of something akin to superglue) Pain spores (causes any infected organics to suffer from extreme pain) Flesh-eating spores (eat through flesh) Sleep spores (produce sleep gas) Poison gas spores (produce poison gas) Suggested TL: 12 51. Paper men -G The ultimate in disposable infantry. So called due to their wispy appearance, they are capable of being produced organically extremely rapidly and cheaply. They are poorly armoured and armed, with conventional low velocity hand gun rounds tearing them through and only having sharpened forelimbs as weapons. However, they are extremely stealthy and hard to detect. They are mute and detect enemies through their electrical impulses. They are surprisingly resistant to explosives, as they tend to be knocked over rather than outright destroyed by them. They run far faster than people and are stronger physically. For easy storage and transporation, they are able to fold up. When their "skin" is ruptured they release a cloud of fear or schizo spores. Suggested TL: 12 52. Acupuncture -G Clearing a mine field is rather… dangerous especially whenever it is a beach or in shallow water. There, the mines can be placed deep under the surface and awkward for personnel to clear especially during an amphibious assault. They may be so deep that HE rounds are ineffective against them. The answer? Darts. Around 7000 .50 cal ones. The bomb is guided by gps, then detonated high above the target location. It spins which helps evenly distribute the darts. The darts self-cavitate which allows them to penetrate to far greater depths than most rounds. When a dart hits a mine, it will inject a compact explosive that detonates the mine upon impact into the mine. Any darts that don’t hit a mine will self-destruct for easy clean-up. They can also be used against massed infantry concentrations. 53. Air filters -G Flying nanites that serve in an anti-bio, anti-chem and anti-nanite role. Literally millions in an square metre of Air. They also act in a refuse disposal capacity. They create more nanites from trash. Basically a counter to any air-dispersed agents. 54. Anti-laser aerosols -G Basically I would have them in two forms. Bomb and plates. Bombs deliver the substance all around the impact zone while plating delivers it in the direction of the enemy. Both use canisters of compressed air to pump ultrafine but reflective particles into the air or in space. Bombs or shells would be used to cover battlefields with them. The particles are so fine that they hang around in the air for quite some time (obviously less if there is wind). They stick around longer in vacuum. Any beams that hit these particles would disperse. 55. Anti-laser armour -G This takes advantage of room-temperature superconductors. An alloy that is interwoven with superconductor wire instantly absorbs the electromagnetic energy of a beam weapon and disperses it over its entire surface area. It then re-radiates very quickly into the surrounding air as heat. This means the laser needs to be capable of destroying all of the armour at once, before it could penetrate through to the true target. If the armour was artificially cooled, even more energy would be needed to overcome it. 56. Anti-laser reactive armour -G Plates made up of an array of tightly packed gel packs. When a beam hits one of these packs, it boils the gel away causing most of the energy to be redirected away from the target. This is a rather primitive solution. But hey it works. 57. Static -G An area-denial strategy. A static generator churns up space-time in other dimensions and to a degree in local space. Thus it prevents all cross-dimensional activity and all FTL travel. 58. Graviton shield -G Okay, this device exerts a field that prevents gravitons from outside the field from interacting with mass inside the shield. I.E. it cuts off the mass inside the field from the effects of any surrounding gravity field. To do this, we would use quantum manipulation to generate large amounts of anti-gravitons along the outside shell of the mass to be protected. These gravitons cancel out the incoming gravitons from the local gravity field. More energy being pumped into the system would create more anti-gravitons that neutralize more normal gravitons. Obviously, a lot of energy would be required to counter something such as the gravity bomb but if we're at the stage to create that, then we'd be at the stage to power this. 59. Micro-missiles -G These were small missiles maybe around the size of a typical unguided rocket that were mounted in pods underneath the wing of aircraft. The pods were able to target a wide area around them. When an enemy SAM was detected, a micro missile would be launched at the SAM to blow it up. 60. The plasma inatmosphere defense system (PIDS) -G An anti-missile defense system with its operation being based on the technique of dynamic pulse detonation. An automated system focuses a laser on a specific spot in the air. This superheats any gasses there already creating a plasmoid. A second laser focused at the same spot creates a shockwave that results in an explosion with a bright flash and a loud bang. Unlike other weapon systems, it doesn’t need to hit the target directly. If you rapidly fire the system just ahead of the projectile it could produce hundreds of tiny potent shockwaves within a fraction of a second. This would cause the projectile to be thrown of target or even torn apart. As most anti-armour weapons require precise alignment with the target to work effectively, this reduce the damage done massively. The technology could be scaled up to protect aircraft from SAMs or target ballistic missiles or scaled down to protect soldiers from bullets. 61. Spacechaff -G This system is a last resort counter to projectiles and some DE weapons. Basically, launchers mounted on the spacecraft throw out large clouds of reflective particles about the size of grains of sands in the direction of an incoming threat. Due to the massive relative velocity differences in space combat they would neutralize enemy projectiles with the force of high-powered bullets. The reflective grains provide some protection against beam weapons and help obscure the ship’s signature which helps prevent target locks. In a last resort, the particles could be concentrated to act as a weapon. The particles would act like a shotgun. Provided the particles weren’t neutralized, they would do massive damage to ships. 62. Inertial supression -G Permits the alteration of a ship's inertial mass in order to permit high-g acceleration for interstellar travel. It works by suppressing fluctuations and turmoil in quantum foam that supposedly causes momentum and inertia (similar to the concept of Higgs Bosons). Thanks to this technology, conjoiner warships were capable of maneuvers that would have been dangerous to much smaller and more agile ships. 63. Are you my Mummy -G Another weaponized form of nanites. Used against organic creatures, it would convert them into a highly-infectious slaves. They created more nanites inside their own bodies from the iron in their blood cells. The slaves mutated into horrific forms. 64. Cookiecutter -G The best known Conjoiner tech. Weaponized nanites. Originally dispersed via water, it could be spread by other methods. Almost undetectable, it was the defining tech that glock created. Once a target had ingested infected water, the nanites would produce more of themselves inside the organisms body. Once a command signal was received or a pre-programmed delay had been achieved, the nanites would exit the infected organism's body. Extremely rapidly. This caused death instantly by massive organ damage. It was a scalpel of an wmd as it had the ability to only target specifics. An instance was the complete extinction of Luimnigh's genetically engineered warriors by The Conjoiners. 65. Anti-collateral weaponry -G AC weaponry works on a simple principle. It disrupts organic molecules but passes through inorganic substances. As such, say an AC weapon is dropped on a city. All life in that city is killed due to their internal tissues being rearranged in horrific ways but the city is completely unharmed. The complete opposite to the Who me? weapon which renders a city uninhabitable but leaves the population alive. 66. Anti-small ship weaponry -G Basically an reloadable version of the space satellite shotgun. Mounted on ships, the fletchettes are contained in a round which is then accelerated via magnets to high velocities at enemy small craft. When the round leaves the launcher, the fletchettes disperse and form a wall of death. Due to the enemies ships small size, this shotgun approach is devastating if it connects. Due to the projectiles high speeds, it will connect. 67. Eye of Horus -G Okay, as the NAR I had massive solar panel farms in the sahara. This created huge amounts of energy that was beamed up to satellites. These satellites then sent the power to various receivers around the globe. The eye of horus was the weaponization of these satellites. It used concentrated energy to create beams that were able to decimate enemy fleets. 68. Restraint wire -G A very thin wire around 30 feet long that possesses a certain degree of sentience. Made out of metal, they are capable of propelling themselves via anti-gravity technology. They are able to either bind around a target rendering them motionless, deliver a shock that paralyses them temporarily or kill the target through either suffocation or bleeding. 69. Space satellite shotguns -G Single use launchers that launch thousands of fletchettes composed of an dense alloy (similar to tungsten) at satellites. As they’re single use they’re cheap. Any fletchettes that miss the target will fall back to earth and burn up. Later versions would include fletchettes capable of doing more damage against shields and tracking enemy satellites. 70. Who me? -G Named after the famous OSS experiment, it's a chemical weapon. Non-lethal but with an awful stench. Anyone who is exposed to it tries to leave the area as soon as possible. It is delivered by bomb or missile which detonates above the target area before raining down. It targets an area of around 25km squared. The compound then bonds intermolecularly with the surface it lands on, meaning it can't be eradicated. Meaning, if it's dropped above a city of 10 million, it would cause those 10 million to leave the city with all due haste. 71. Why did you look at me? -G A computer program that causes the screen to flicker. This causes any observing humans to suffer from an epileptic fit. 72. War-stims: -G Drugs that enhanced a soldier temporarily. 73. Quickmatter: -G A substance that appears as a general purpose building material, as well as serving numerous other functions. As its name implies, it is capable of changing form. 74. Cryo-arithmetic engines: -G Computers that get colder rather than hotter due to When certain algorithms are executed on processors of this architecture, it leads to a local violation of the Second law of thermodynamics: the computer gets colder instead of hotter. Consequently, cryo-arithmetic engines have massive industrial and computational ramifications. 75. High-power high density rounds -G Designed primarily for infantry weaponry and light cannons. The new ammunition in multiple calibres involves a massively improved propellant and a new alloy insert inside a plastic sabot. The new alloy is similar in chemical characteristics to Tungsten but denser,cheaper and easier to produce. To combat the massive increase in recoil generated by the new propellant, all small arms are fitted with a Recoil management system. This brings it to within acceptable levels. The increase in combat performance, especially in penetration is unbelievable and can pierce APC armour. The 30mm cannon can fire AP rounds, essentially scaled up versions of the above or HE shells which use a new explosive to generate extra force. It is capable of causing significant damage to MBT armour. 76. Anti-Shield Tips -G Missiles and projectiles are coated in a substance that enhances their ability to disrupt shielding. 77. Alki -G A solvent that is fired into the atmosphere causing a rain that strips legs invisibility paint off. It quickly degrades into an anti-nanite compound. 78. AGaR -G AGaR- Anti-gravity artificial radar. Able to pick up gravity changes created by anti-grav units. 79. Spy Eyes -G Cybernetic eyes that are capable of recording video, broadcasting it, taking images, seeing in a variety of wavelengths. Also capable of detaching from the person’s head to act as a scout. Equipped with an anti-grav unit. 80. Smiley -G A smiley is a humanoid. They are capable of full speech. Only thing is, they’re genetically and mentally conditioned to be as terrifying as possible. They release a gas that causes fear. They have a terrifying appearance. Their uniforms are designed to be as eerie as possible and muffle their footsteps. They can deploy blades from their hands. These blades can be heated to extremely high temperatures. They are designed to act as … “interviewers” for captured POW’s and conduct PSYCHOPS. They have a bite that injects nanites into the victim turning them into cybermen or zombies. 81. Hurl gun -G A weapon that alters the targets sense of balance causing them to fall over and vomit. 82. Nectar -GW An artificial hydrocarbon that has the exact number of atoms in its lattice needed for combustion perfectly arranged. The lattice only becomes volatile when hit with a certain frequency in the engine meaning that it remains non-volatile during transport and storage. 83. Onegun system -GW This is a coilgun that can fire standard rounds, plasma rounds, ultra-high-energy cosmic ray lasers, conventional munitions (At low velocities) or missiles. The plasma rounds contain an exciter inside a plasma blast that will cause an acceleration effect turning it into an exploding particle-acceleration DEW. They’ll also be able to fire single use Ultra-high-energy cosmic ray laser shells. The shell will contain the necessary apparatus to fire a shot. It will be powered by the coilguns magnets and once the round has been expended the canister is fired as a conventional round. 84. Gunshield -W (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plasma_acceleration) Through the use of a ionized hull and a minor field, plasma shall be layered over the hull of a spacecraft or other vehicle. After this, diagnostics are run to find how the relay of energy into specific parts of the hull respond in firing. (as explained in the article.) From here, a fire detection system is linked into a computing system, along with a three dimensional model of the ship, with the prior information from the diagnostics, the fire detection system and this particle system are linked together to unleash plasma accelerator fire upon large objects(that are not prior-to identified as safe to allow through) that enter range. In short, Gunshield gives the hull of a ship comparable ability as to if it had thousands of 64m particle weapons for the use of interception of enemy attack craft and missiles and the like. 85. Interceptor -G A missile that carries a swarm of drones that are capable of high speed independent flight and high agility. These drones are released once the missile comes near the target. They will land on the target and either sabotage it or kill the crew and take over the vehicle. 86. The Potato bug -G Carnivorous potatoes. They sprout legs and maws. They can fire acid from their mouth. They are also parasitic, preferring to pretend to be a standard potato and be eaten. This spreads seeds into the host that take root and grow. Eventually the host explodes releasing more potato bugs. They can also spread the potato blight or explode. 87. Potato blight -G Can be spread by the potato bug or Tattie bombs. When a human is infected with potato blight, their skin hardens and has a texture similar to that of a potato. They join the potato hive mind and lose most of their higher brain functions, although they retain skills and memories they had previously. 88. Spudgun -G A plant that fires a Tattie bomb that can either detonate on impact or airburst. 89. French flies -G Two varieties. First one is a plant armed with 2 rapid fire spudguns that produces gas that inflate gas sacs allowing it to float about. The second lacks the spudguns and instead can carry troops. 90. Auxin-Z -G Fertilizers that cause plants to grow to maturity very rapidly. 91. ICU -GW Early warning system built in all system. Monopoles are dispersed around a system. Any vessels passing through these will disrupt the pattern of monopoles and the monopoles will cling to them allowing easy detection. 92. LEPRECON -GW Short for Lorian Enigmatic Prevention Recon. These are advanced special forces units that are based on genetically engineered short redhead individuals. They are extremely stealthy and equipped with shimmer suits. These suits vibrate extremely rapidly causing the individual to become invisible to all but extremely high speed cameras. 93. Thump-Thump -G Technology that causes vibrations at just the right frequency so that they cause the human eye to vibrate and produce blurs in their peripheral vision. This will disturb and distract them. 94. Vampire -G A beam that steals electric power from energy reserves 95. Cutterflies -G Genetically modified butterflies with razorsharp wings that can cut even tank armour. 96. Caffeine -G Genetic treatments and drugs that remove the need to sleep. 97. Conman -G A small device carried by infantry that hacks into civilian tv’s and radios etc to broadcast propaganda 98. Green fingers -G All soldiers will be genetically treated to have chloroplasts in their skin, providing energy. 99. Illusion -G A family of decoy vehicles that use a combination of holograms, sound enhancers, IR sources, blip enhancement etc to create perfect replicas of actual vehicles 100. Ripple -B Designing munitions so they cause extra damage by shockwaves 101. Frigatoid -G Partially hollowed out asteroids equipped with thrusters, FTL, shielding and weaponry. Capable of carrying large amounts of troops. 102. Mobile space stations -G Hollowed out asteroids fitted with FTL, thrusters, shielding, armour and weaponry. Massive orbital stations. 103. Paranoia -G Psychic amplifiers. These store preprogrammed horrific thoughts and amplify/release them. Designed to overwhelm enemy psychic combatants. 104. Resin -R A gas that is released in a variety of ways. Upon contact with nitrogen it solidifies forming an amber-coloured translucent crystal. 105. Hormone control -R Cybernetic implant that allows troops to control the quantity of hormones and neurotransmitters within them. This effectively allows them to control their emotions. 106. HeadRAM -G Cybernetic enhancements to the human brain that improve its processing capability, memory and reflexes. 107. Rewire -G A nanite injection that replaces the human nervous system with super conductive high durability wires that massively increase reaction speed. 108. Dalek -G A 7 foot tall cyborg. Contains life support inside for a genetically engineered brain. Equipped with anti-grav, a deflector shield, a gunshield and bonemour armour. Armed with a high power one gun system and a manipulator. Looks like a dr who dalek. 109. Bugzapper -G A micro UAV that is equipped with high powered laser beams and ultrasound emitters to target enemy nanites. Also equipped with surveillance equipment. 110. Ground sloth -G A genetically modified Megatherium that has internal ammunition storage, two high powered onegun systems, a fire control system, enhanced muscle/bone and a form of armour underneath it. Fitted with an AI. 111. Ultralight -G A genetically grown organism that is incredibly small. Armed with blades and a light one gun system. Five of them can fit into a grenade. 112. Hummingbird -G A genetically modified Hummingbird that has a beak made out of a super dense alloy. Able to accelerate to such speeds it can pierce all but the toughest armour. Features spy eyes and an AI. The beak is covered in a deadly neurotoxin. Can self-destruct. Also fitted with electronic warfare capabilities over short ranges. 113. Identity chip -G All citizens in the allied nations are implanted with their own unique chip. Attempting to extract or remove this chip will result in it detonating and sending a signal to a command centre. These chips store the persons identification, credit card details and the like. They all have their unique number and tracking device. 114. Compression Field -G A field that causes anything placed it to shrink slightly. This will be installed on all vehicles increasing storage capacity by 25%. 115. Spy field -G A device that allows a spy to absorb an individual. This allows them access to their memories and they’re a perfect copy of them. 116. Mockingjay -W A genetically and cybernetically altered organism. Generally designed to appear as a bird, they use sensors to scan the neural pathways between the emotional and memory segments of the brain, searching specifically for pathways built through audio stimulation.(AKA, voices of those dear to the targets.) They shall then duplicate said frequencies and mannerisms(voices) and make them entreat the people to help them, screams of pain, etc 117. Straightjacket -W Altered wasps/hornets that, while diminutive in size, possess a extremely potent neurotoxin that alters the perceptionary and memory segments of the brain, both destroying, altering, and creating new neural pathways. These effects take a matter of 10 minutes after the average sting 118. Duster -G A bomb designed to detonate at high altitude and release “dust” over a large area. The “dust” it dispenses is actually carbon fiber filaments. When the dust dispensed from the submunition contact transformers and other high voltage equipment, a short circuit occurs and an electric arc is often created when the current flows through the fiber, which is vaporized. The graphite, which is a conductor of electric current, is probably coated with other materials to enhance these effects. At the spot where the electric field is strongest, a discharge is initiated, and electrons rapidly form an ionised channel that conducts electricity. At this stage current can flow and an arc forms. This causes instantaneous local melting of a certain amount of the material at the surface of the two conductors. If the current involved is strong enough, these arcs can cause injury or start a fire. Fires can also be started by overheated equipment or by conductors that carry too much current. Extremely high-energy arcs can cause an explosion that sends fragmented metal flying in all directions. 119. Molecular vibration ray -G Uses monopoles. It works by suppressing the targets molecules through manipulation of the four forces causing them to be in effect in a stasis field. Or it can increase the speed at which the Target's molecules vibrate causing them to break apart. To counter the stasis you use stuff that speeds up the molecules and to counter the ray that tears the target apart you use a ray that will slow the molecules back down to normal 120. Soul tech -GW (Mostly wane) Many foremost thinkers, philosophers, mystics, and ancients believed that we do not merely exist in these simple 4 dimensions of Length, Width, Depth, and Time. They argue that the mind is not enough to encompass what we experience as a sentient being. This theory has been gradually supported by findings that while the brain is complex, there is something else different about us… “Souls.” Souls, many have called them by other names, but their prevalence in our thinking is unmistakable. Through a long and indepth process tracing the neural net and finding that which it lacks in a human personality, we are able to trace the “soul-link” back into its home, the Soul dimension. The 5th dimension in which humans exist. Once located, we began tests on how to access it, how to monitor it. Much has been learned, Pyschics do in fact use this dimension, though their control is rather unrefined. This dimension is the source of what we know as “dark energy”, or the ancients called “magic”. Here lie the minds of the universe, in a pulsating massive multitude. This dimension is as closely tied to our own 3 of space as Time, and as such is immune to dimensional scrambling. However, it is very difficult to access, and as of yet, we deem it impossible to send a ship from this dimension into it, both due to the dimension, and the fact that the ship would not survive. We do find however, that energy and minds in the soul dimension can affect us in various ways. 121. Mystics -G We can create mystics by placing 100 sentients within a soul chamber and killing them. The chamber traps their souls and forms a mystic. This mystic inhabitants the soul dimension. They are part of a hive mind (soulmind). We can implant devices into humans that allow them to communicate with the hivemind. 122. Soulweaver -W Mystics are able to slightly manipulate the souls around them in our own space. With enough practice, they will be capable of merging their mind/soul link with that of the target, linking them to the soulmind controlled by the Allies in the soul dimension. This enables us to plant thoughts, emotions, and such into the being. However, this effect is slight. 123. Adept -GW Humans implanted with an implant that allows them to channel soul energy. They are capable of contacting the soulmind. They are able to channel soul energy into control of elements, banishing enemy psychics, astral projection (leaving their physical body extremely exposed and they can only do it for short distances), use of project necromancer, assisted healing, mindmeld (if an adept touches a sentient they can enter their “mind” to see inside their head), summoning a limited number of weak golems made out of whatever material is in the vicinity, raising morale of friendly troops, lowering morale of enemy troops and the ability to construct temporary short range (under 500m) portals unaffected by static. 124. Project Necromancer -GW A combination of soultech and nanotechnology. Medical nanites are injected into a dead body and repair it. An adept then transplants a soul taken from the soul dimension into it. The finished product is called a wraith. The wraith retains no memories of its former life and is effectively the adept’s puppet. The more skilled the adept, the more skilled the wraith. They look fairly human like although their eyes are red. 125. Kolokol -G The allies will have their god as well. 126. Blacknet -G A combination of DNA computing and the development of an alternate military network this provides full immunity from conventional cyberwarfare. 127. Noob Gun -G A gun that shoots a projectile that when it comes in contact with an individual results in them becoming stupid. 128. Cuban cigar -G Robot that looks like a Cuban cigar but possesses advanced eavesdropping and comms equipment. Armed with a noob gun. 129. Florence -G Structures capable of producing ultra powerful bursts of light. Will be deployed to confuse Bismarck’s silent vigil (that wasn’t hfpe btw) that doesn’t really make sense but still. Since the thing must be so sensitive, one of these would destroy it. All warships are capable of deploying hundreds of these 130. Smoker -G A redesigned and improved circulatory and respiratory system that also acts as an air filter. 131. Hermes -V All projectiles are coated in a hyperdense coating that makes up a tiny fraction of their mass. If the field can only touch the coating, the projectile will keep going, and the counter-inertia will have little effect on the relatively massive projectile 132. Scarecrow -G Cloth filled with smart straw, a straw like substance capable of exerting force and filled with a basic sentience. This is extremely hard to kill as bullets will just pass through. Explosives are highly effective at short range against them 133. Allspark -G A nanite filled projectile that when fired at machinery corrupts them and transforms them into a basic combat drone. 134. Grey Rain -G Grey rain is a combination of a powerful neurotoxin and a deadly virus. It disables the nervous system and kills the target. It can be delivered as a gas or as droplets. It is capable of killing when 3mg are inhaled or 1mg touches the skin. The virus component is highly infectious. Death takes several days but they are incapacitated quickly. 135. III tidings -V This is a combination of developing a new coating for space warships as well as creating nanites that broadcast electronic warfare sensors that trick the enemy sensors into believing there are extra vessels that match the signature of allied warships in the area. e text of your article here! Category:Glock Category:Technology Category:Loria Category:Quill